


That Time That Cecil and Carlos Nearly Moved In Together

by livrelibre



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Live Show: Condos, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teeny Condos-related not!fic started for Porn Battle prompt moving in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time That Cecil and Carlos Nearly Moved In Together

When Cecil almost moved into that condo with Carlos, there was a brief moment when he could see their perfect worlds merged. Carlos poured cool liquid from various Ehrlenmeyer flasks over Cecil’s naked body while they lay on the beach under a sky with a dark planet lit by no sun. He made notes with his mouth on (their) Cecil’s skin--mathematical models of the fluid dynamics as the liquid slid into secret places and of the exact shape of the joy and fierce desire that he (they) felt and Cecil understood everything including the numbers spinning behind their eyes and the way that their lines intersected and they shared space and breath between them and how they were touching each other through every atom of the world and they both gasped at the perfection of it and each other in that moment. But Cecil turned his head a little to the left and they got out of the condo and their souls had only merged a little bit so it was really alright that they hadn’t actually filled out Form 26784J (Intent to Soulbond on an Astral Plane). They did both sign Form 1298-Z (Permit for Persistent Entanglement [Physical and Emotional] and Proximate Existence) when they moved into their duplex. I mean, no need to jump the gun and all.


End file.
